Popular
by Kendra.B55
Summary: This is a short drabble based on the song Popular from the musical Wicked. Kyle thinks Stan won't like him because they're in different leagues... Cue Kenny and Butters doing whatever it takes to make Kyle more popular. One-sided Style. Established Bunny.


**Hey there everybody! I'm not dead! So the other day while I was listening to my iPod on shuffle the song "Popular" from the musical Wicked came on. I started writing and this just kinda came out of it! It's not a songfic although it was inspired by a song! Oh also this takes place in the future... they're 17. It says that in the story too just in case you forget. Also I own nothing, cause I'm poor...! So here we go:**

**Popular: A South Park Fic**

_KylePOV:_

Why did he have to be so damn perfect? He's been my Super Best Friend since Preschool and as gay as that title sounds I swear I didn't develop THOSE kinds of feelings for him until three years ago. We were both 14 years old at the time and I had already started questioning my sexuality. I was sitting in Kenny's bedroom watching as he and Stan stared shamelessly at a Playboy magazine. I wasn't really interested. I thought girls were supposed to be pretty and stuff but I really didn't think they were worth it. After my fling with Rebecca in the 3rd grade I kinda lost interest. Yeah I went out with Bebe a couple times in middle school but I didn't love her or anything. By the time I was 14 I came to the conclusion that I just didn't like girls that way. But Stan? Stan was perfect. Absolutely perfect. His dark hair that framed his clear blue eyes. Not to mention he was everything I wasn't. Tall, Muscular, Handsome, Popular…..

So at 14 years old, while Stan and Kenny were falling for Playboy models, I, Kyle Broflovski, was falling for my best friend.

Now we were 17. Stan was the archetypal High school Jock. He was still tall and muscular and was now South Park High's star quarterback as well as pitcher for the baseball team. His on-again-off-again relationship with the head cheerleader and student body president, Wendy Testaburger, made him even more of a cliché.

I, on the other hand, was a perfect example of the archetypal nerd. I was lanky with thick rimmed black glasses framing my green eyes. My wiry red Jewfro did nothing to aid my appearance either…

"Kyle….. Kyle!"

"Agh!" The sound of my name startled me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked looking into the calm cerulean eyes of my friend Kenny McCormick.

"In Stan-land again?" he asked me. I had told Kenny about my growing crush on Stan when he caught me staring at our Raven haired friend one day.

I blushed and nodded.

"Dude you just need to tell him!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What! No way dude!" I said my eyes widening at the thought of Stan's reaction. I hadn't even told him I was gay yet!

"Come on! That's what I did with Butters and look how we turned out!" Kenny said gesturing over his shoulder to the innocent looking blonde boy retrieving books from his locker. Their relationship never really made much sense to me, but hey if it worked for them who was I to question it?

"I… I…. I can't." I stuttered.

Kenny dropped his head and shook his head out of pure annoyance. "Kyle! Come on man! I mean why the hell not?"

"Look at me Kenny! I'm…" I paused to look for the perfect word.

"A nerd?" Kenny finished for me.

"For lack of a better word yes. A nerd. And then look at him! He's perfect! I don't even stand a chance!" I said my voice getting louder as I ranted.

"Well gee Kyle, what's the matter?" Butters asked walking over to us.

"Kyle doesn't think likes him cause they're not in the same league." Kenny explained rolling his eyes.

"Oh well golly Kyle! Is that all? Being popular doesn't have anything to do with being in love! Why, just look at me and Kenny. I'm not nearly as popular as he is and we're still together." Butters said as if this explanation had just solved all my problems.

"And I still think your absolutely perfect." Kenny whispered,snaking his arm around his boyfriend's waist and making said boyfriend blush bright red.

When Kenny told everyone he was bi at the end of freshman year, I knew Butters was ecstatic. His crush on Kenny was so obvious.

"Get a room." I muttered slamming my locker closed. I started walking out towards my car in the parking lot behind the school.

"Kyle! Dude, wait up!" Kenny called after me. I turned and saw him dragging Butters throught the crowd towards me.

"What?" I asked somewhat bitterly. I had to admit I was a little jealous of Kenny and Butters.

"Butters and I are coming over tonight. Be ready because when we're done with you Stan Marsh will be falling all over you!" Kenny said giving me a sly grin.

Knowing that it would be foolish to try and oppose Kenny on th matter, I silently agreed. I drove home wondering nervously what Kenny had planned for me.

_Kenny POV:_

Butters and I arrived at Kyle's house around 5:30pm. Luckily it was a Friday so Mrs. Broflovski had agreed to let us stay over.

We went up to Kyle's room to find him sitting on his bed reading some book. No surprise there.

"Get up Kosher boy!" I said barging into his room with Butters close behind me. "We got a lot of work to do!" Kyle looked up at me in confusion.

"What Kenny means is that we're gonna give you a makeover!" Butters announced happily.

Kyle rolled his eyes and went back to his book. "Thanks you guys but you really don't have to do that." He replyed not looking up at us.

"I know. That's why we're so nice!" I responded sarcastically walking over to where he was sitting. "Now Kyle, you, sadly, are one of the less fortunate who were born without my smaking hot body and good looks." I continued.

Kyle glared up at me.

"I feel it necessary to help you out by teaching you the secrets to my hotness." I finished in the same sarcastic tone as before. I then proceeded to walk over and drag his skinny Jew ass up and over to his desk chair. "Let's start with your glasses."

"What's wrong with my glasses?" The Jewish boy asked looking slightly offended.

"Al they do is hide your eyes!" I said taking his glasses off and placing them on his desk. "See? You have nice eyes, dolesn't he Butters?"

Butters smiled and nodded.

Kyle on the other hand used those large green eyes to glare daggers at me. I ignored him and moved on to the next order of business.

"Now what to do with that hair..." I said reaching for Kyle's signature green hat.

"No Kenny! There is no way in hell anyone is touching my hair!" Kyle exclaimed.

Eventually I managed to subdue my Jewish best friend by sitting on him while Butters worked his magic with the hot iron. It took the better part of an hour and when we finally finished, Kyle's hair reached almost to his shoulders.

"Butters, can we do something about the length?" I asked.

"Already on it!" My boyfriend responded taking out a pair of scissors and a comb. This caused Kyle to fight and protest again. I quickly turned in the redheaded boy's lap so I was stradling him and had his arms pinned at his sides with my hands. Kyle blushed and glared at me.

"What? To close for comfort, Kyley?" I asked winking at him this earned me an annoyed glare from Butters and an even deeper blush from Kyle.

When Butters finished I had to admit he did a damn good job. Kyle's hair was still sorta long but in a hot shaggy way that framed his face well. His bangs fell slightly in front of his right eye. When Kyle say himself in the mirror, he was speechless. I took this opportunity to look at Kyle's wardrobe. His baggy jeans and old band T-shirt had a slobbish vibe to it. I sighed and said, "Kyle, you really gotta get some skinny jeans or something man..."

"I actually think I have some in here somewhere." He responded going to dig through his closet.

A few minutes later he came out with some. They had never been worn. The tags were still on them. I rolled my eyes before grabbing a black v-neck and throwing it at him. "Go change." I commanded.

When Kyle came back from changing in the bathroom, both Butters and I were shocked into silence. He looked hot! I looked Kyle up and down carefully. That's when I noticed his shoes.

"What the hell is up with your shoes, dude?" I asked, barely surpressing a chuckle. The old dirty tennis shoes looked super out of place with his new look.

"Besides my snow boots, they're the only shoes that I have that fit me." Kyle explained looking a bit embarrassed.

"What size shoes do you wear?" I asked with a sigh.

"Size 12. Why?"

"Cause we need to get you some god-damn Converse or something!"

"I have an extra pair of black ones at home Kenny! But they're only a size 11. Is that ok Kyle?" Butters asked. He was always trying to find ways to help. It was one of the things I loved about him.

"Sure Butters." Kyle responded.

I smiled to myself. With his new hair, shoes, and wardrobe, Kyle Broflovski would have Stan Marsh falling all over him in no time.

**So that's it! I may write a sequel... maybe! Now that I'm done with all my finals I should have some more time! Review if you want and make suggestions for the (potential) sequel. Lots of love! ~Kendra**


End file.
